Life Unexpected
by LoveMeKp
Summary: PREQUEL of my song-fic "Whoever, Wherever She Is". After four years apart, Ron and Kim reunite. Meanwhile, Kim has a four year old secret she has tell Ron. NOT SONG-FIC.


**This is my first, OFFICIAL Fan-Fic—not a Song-Fic, baby! This IS the continuation of my song-fic "Wherever, Whoever She Is". I suggest you read that first, if you want…but it really doesn't matter. I plan on doing a complete series/alt. universe to that story—and this is the beginning result. **

**Hope you enjoy! ;) **

**I do NOT own the characters! ****Kim Possible and all Kim Possible related characters are ****© of ****Disney, and the creators, Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle.**

* * *

It had been five years since they had seen one other. Five years since emerald gleam onto...into chocolate brown. And for Kim Possible, she couldn't be more excited to stare into those beautiful, brown orbs once again.

Life had been rough for Kim the past five years since Ron basically disappeared off the face of the planet. It was her fault; she blamed herself. As hard as she tried, she couldn't contact or track Ron. His parents hadn't a clue where he was, and the microchip Kim planted in Ron so many years ago also didn't reveal anything. But Kim was determined not to give up. Finally, her strong fortitude paid off. Tonight, June 23rd, 2011, Kim would be with the man she broke-up with those five years ago.

Kim was sitting and patiently waiting at Chez Couteaux—where they had their first "fancy" date. She was wearing the classic little black dress she wore for Ron during Middleton Days…aka "The Moodulator Incident". She hoped he would recognize the symbolic dress. Then, there he was at the doorway. After five years, he still looked the same. He was dressed to the nines in a black tuxedo…was that a diamond-encrusted Rolex© on his wrist? Nonetheless, the same ol' Ron was there. The same messy, blonde hair, the same freckles he would never outgrow, and his gigantic ears—she loved that the most. She gradually stood up.

"Ron?"

"Kim…KP?"

Even though she was wearing 3 inch high-heels, she sprinted over to him at the speed of light. They enveloped one another into a crushing hug.

"Ron, you don't even _know_ how much I missed you," said a now crying Kim.

He rubbed her back still plastered into the hug.

"I think I do," Ron chuckled.

Ron pulled a monogrammed handkerchief out of his front pocket.

"Please Kim; don't cry…I hate it when you cry. It's just the Ron-_man_!"

Kim cheered-up instantly at that last comment.

"Wow…you really _haven't_ changed, have you?"

"Personality-wise—no, but I have had a change in lifestyle."

Awkward silence fell on both of them, until suddenly when Kim spoke up.

"Why don't we go sit down at our table? Get our drinks, order appetizers..." Kim suggested.

"Y-Yeah! Let's, let's do that."

* * *

Ron nervously sat down at the table across from the woman he love, and never stopped loving, (even though she tore his heart apart).

"Ron, I want to start out by genuinely apologizing to you. I shouldn't have just…"_dumped_ you out" on the sidewalk like I did. I still wanted us to be friends—the _best_ of friends. The best friends we always were, even when we became romantically involved. When college began, we were walking down different paths, and I didn't think it would work out. That's why I suggested for "us" to have a break. I didn't want that break to be permanent…"

She attempted to choke out the last sentences, but could not. She broke down in tears. This was the second time Ron had seen Kim completely vulnerable; the first time being the Lowardian invasion, where he had entered the full stage of his Mystical Monkey Powers.

He grabbed her right hand, and held it with his palms together. This caught Kim's attention.

Staring into those stunning, green eyes, he said, "Now, it doesn't have to be permanent, KP."

A slight smile implanted on Kim's face.

"Now, Kim… I wish it were possible to make a speech about how sorry I am, but I can't, 'cause it would wrap around the world—twice. So, I'm going to make it short. _I'm_ sorry. I want to say I'm sorry for leaving you, my parents, my friends, my family, and my life behind because of me being selfish. Unlike five years ago, I've matured. I've matured into…a man."

Kim fluttered her eyes, "You've always been a man to me."

"Thanks, KP," Ron chuckled.

"Where have you been all these years?" Kim questioned.

"I was privately enrolled at Yamanouchi for MMP training. I didn't just learn MMP training though, I learned many things; mainly love and respect. After my complete training, I had an epiphany. I realized leaving home was a terrible choice—an impulse decision. I admit it was stupid. There is already a large amount of people I have disappointed, and I do not need to disappoint more. From this day on, never again, Kimberly Ann Possible,

Kim knew Ron was serious when he used her full name.

"_Never, ever_ will I do what I did. Nevertheless, I've made my bed and now I have to lie in it."

"Well, you don't have to lie in it alone…" She gingerly touched his arm.

Kim was flirtatious and Ron knew it. He didn't want to be sucked into her right now. It had been five years, for Pete's sake! Ron truly wanted to be with her again, but if he wanted that to happen he had to take it slow. _They_ had to take it slow.

"Why so coy, KP?"

"Huh? Oh, I-I'm sorry. I'm, I'm…lonely. I'm lonely, Ron. I've been really lonesome since you left. "

"-You? -Kim Possible? -Lonely? You can _do_ anything, and have _any guy_ in the world, and –you're lonely?"

Ron was starting to worry. Even when he was gone, he thought she would've moved on. While away, he imagined Kim living the fabulous college life, date, be happy, go on exhilarating missions, get married, and be _happy_. Happy wasn't the vision he saw in the once-vibrant Kim Possible.

"Guys don't always bring happiness, Ron. I don't even know what happiness is, anymore."

Ron was confused and lost. His brown eyes turned a bright azure-blue, and were staring into blank space. That's when he lost it. Ron stood up and flailed his arms in the air.

"You're not happy? I, I, don't _understand_! I left my whole life behind! I left so you could have a chance. A chance to be happy! Chances for a new start; as if I didn't even exist, or as if we never met on that wonderful day in Pre-K!

He then tightly grasped Kim's shoulders.

"Kim…You're the air I breathe, the thoughts I think, the things I see, the blood that beats through my heart, and _so_ much more! I left behind _my _everything, so _you _could have _everything and _anything!

As he stepped into his seat, the blue faded from his eyes.

"_How could he even assume that I'd be happy without him? I can't even fathom him thinking that! Including me," Kim thought. _

There before him sat a frightened, scared, concerned, red-headed woman. But never before had a person…no, a _man_…showed so much compassion, love, and care for her.

That's when she knew she had to tell him. There was a reason to her loneliness, and Ron Stoppable was going to be told that reason tonight. Kim knew out of all nights in her lifetime, tonight would be the most anxious and restless of them all.

**~To Be Continued~**

**

* * *

**

Haha, yes! A cliffie…kind of. More of teaser? ;)

**Also, I'm sorry it's not very long. I'm a beginner FanFic writer (hah, that rhymed), so what you think is _really_ long, _really_ isn't. It sucks. **

**I'm not sure when I'll have the next part up, but soon! Be sure to stay tuned! **

**Love, **

**MeKP**


End file.
